The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Gaura ‘GBAPI01-01’, Ser. No. 13/815,548, filed concurrently to this application.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Frank Hammond, a citizen of Australia during November of 2007 at a research nursery in Victoria Australia. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘GBAWH02-0’ assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GBAWH02-0’ was first performed in Victoria, Australia by vegetative cuttings in January of 2008. ‘GBAWH02-0’ has since produced more than 5 generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.